A Sort of Homecoming
by L Moonshade
Summary: First in my MacLeod series. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet an Immortal. Please rr.
1. Ch 1

This is a Star Wars/Highlander crossover.  Hence this disclaimer:  If you recognise it, it doesn't belong to me *depressed sigh* and I promise to give them back when I'm done.  If you don't know 'em, they're mine.

I was awake, but had no idea where I was.  What had happened?  I tried to think, to go back and figure out where I was, who I was, but the pounding headache drowned out all thoughts but one; "The Prize…"  I tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan; my whole body hurt as much as my head did.  I was vulnerable here, had to find shelter, but my body refused to answer.  I couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't think.

I could feel, though, and now sensed a comforting presence.  Someone gathered me into their arms, gently lifting me, to give me a small sip of water that I was able to swallow.  The man spoke and I found I could hear as well.  "Don't try to move," he said, his voice deep with an odd accent.  "You're very weak and need to rest."  I knew the voice, but couldn't place it.  I didn't worry about it, though, somehow knowing I was safe, and rest sounding so, so good.

When I woke again, I was in a much better state.  Now that I was rested, I recognized my earlier state for what it had been, the confused state I always suffered from after a Quickening.  But, it had been the mother of all Quickenings; I'd walked away with The Prize.

The Prize.  I remembered how it had filled me just before I'd blacked out, connected me to all living things, or so it had seemed.  I reached out for it, found it still within and surrounding me, through it felt the two men sitting nearby, their awareness of what I was doing, connected to The Prize just as I was.  I frowned, knowing that term wasn't right, but unable to find the right one.

"Welcome back.  How are you feeling?"

That voice again, deep, pleasant, lightly accented.  This time, the image of a face came to mind, slim and leonine with long brown, silver-streaked hair, a sandy gray beard and moustache, and piercing blue eyes.  I groaned.

"Your name wouldn't be Qui-Gon Jinn, would it?"

I felt an equal mixture of curiosity at my knowledge and amusement at my reaction.  "As a matter of fact, it is."

I groaned again.  "You're a Jedi Master?"

More amusement.  "I am."

Another groan.  "And the young man with you, your padawan?  Name of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

I felt almost nothing but amusement from Qui-Gon.  I could picture him, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of blue eyes that were sparkling with suppressed laughter, an indulgent, half smirk touching his lips.  He didn't even have to answer.  I let out one last groan.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"Kansas?" Obi-Wan asked.

I laughed, opening my eyes for the first time as I sat up.  The look on Qui-Gon's face was exactly as I'd pictured it, while Obi-Wan's face bore a look of utter confusion.  I laughed harder at the complete absurdity of the whole thing, felt a wave of affection for the two Jedi.

"Sorry," I said, once my laughter had died down.  "Sometimes, though, you have the choice of laughing or going completely insane.  I figured I'd pick the former."

"With your strength in the Force, that is certainly the better choice," Qui-Gon said dryly, laughter still reflected in his eyes.

"Yeah."  His words had sobered me.  Strong in the Force?  That's what The Prize was, I recognized that, now, but that opened up so many questions.

"You must be hungry.  We have extra food, if you'd like."

My stomach growled, bringing a wry smile to Obi-Wan's face.  "I guess I'd like, thanks.  I'm Adrienne MacLeod, by the way."

"You already know our names.  It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine."

As the Jedi and I ate, I took a look at our surroundings.  We were outside, no buildings or people visible, in the beginnings of a forest.  Above us, the sky was clear and bright, with a blue sun that made everything stand out in sharp relief.  The day was pleasant, but felt like it may get cooler once the sun went down. Once we were done we got comfortable, Qui-Gon remaining seated, Obi-Wan and I laying down on the soft grass.

"I don't suppose you could tell me how I got here, could you?"

"Obi-Wan and I are on a survival outing.  We weren't far away, when we felt a strong disturbance in the Force.  When we got here, you were lying on the ground, looking as if you should be dead.  We simply waited for you to recover, hoping you would have some explanation for us when you woke."

I looked down to my midriff.  There was blood there, but no mark at all.  "I should be dead, but I'm not a normal human.  I can explain some things, but not enough to satisfy you, I'd wager.

"The first thing you should know, is that I come from another world, one where the Force isn't known, except as a story element used by a teller of tales.  His stories are wildly popular on my world, as are some of the main characters.  You two, Yoda, Mace, among others.  But, no one senses the Force or can use it—if it even exists there—or truly believes in it."

"Why are you so different, then?" Obi-Wan asked.  "No offense, but you're quite confusing."

I laughed.  "You're not the first one to say that about me.  My dad…"  I paused, a wave of sadness hitting me.  I quelled it quickly, not sure if they'd felt it.

"My world has no space travel, it's a human-only world," I continued.  "I belong to a different type of human, called Immortals.  We cannot die unless we're beheaded—I'd appreciate if you'd keep that to yourselves, of course.  Immortals fight against each other, until the Gathering, when all Immortals are to gather in the same area and fight until one is left.  The winner of The Game would get The Prize."

"What is this Prize?"

"We never knew for sure.  The power to save the world, or destroy it, or so it was said.  When one Immortal kills another, the survivor gains the other's knowledge and abilities.  It came down to me and an Immortal called Sebastian.  I won and found out what The Prize was.  Access to the Force, and the knowledge to use it."

Qui-Gon frowned.  "Without discipline?  That could be very dangerous."

"That's why I had to win; Sebastian was a thoroughly evil man.  I don't even want to think what he would have done with it.  Dad…Dad taught me discipline, how to remain cool and clear-headed in all things.  I learned at an early age to deal with my emotions at the proper time."  I shrugged.  "The last thing I remember was suddenly feeling connected to everything, just before I passed out.  The next thing I knew, I was here.  How and why are unknown to me."

Obi-Wan shook his head.  "Your story isn't easy to believe."

"If it stretches your credulity, Padawan, think how it must be for our guest.  Suddenly she has a power she thought didn't exist, finding herself face-to-face with fictional characters come to life."

Obi-Wan paused.  "You're right, Master.  It must be hard on you."

He was right; my mind was racing with questions.  "It's not the easiest thing.  There are so many questions.  How did I get here?  Why am I here?  Am I crazy?  It seems impossible that I'm really here."

"Regardless of what your senses tell you?" Qui-Gon asked.  "I assure you, we are real."

"Of course we are."  Obi-Wan reached out and touched my hand.  "See?"  He smiled as he caught an errant thought of mine.  "Go ahead."

I smiled, reached out and took his braid.  "Is there some sort of ceremony, or something?"

"There is, of a sort," Qui-Gon answered.  "It is a private one, between Master and Padawan only.  The Master is the one who cuts his new padawan's hair and forms the braid.  While this is happening, both meditate."

"It begins forming the bond between the two.  It's a wonderful feeling."

"I'm sure it is," I said, letting Obi-Wan's braid fall.

"Are you now convinced that we are real?" Qui-Gon asked, amusement clear in his eyes.  "Or, would you like to touch me, as well?"

I hid the thoughts that sprang to mind at that—hell, yes, I'd like to touch him—but couldn't hide a shiver.  Qui-Gon suddenly looked concerned.

"The temperature is dropping."  He stood and came over, taking off his robes.  "You need these more than I do."  He knelt behind me and settled the robes on me.  His hands stayed on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I'll find wood for a fire," Obi-Wan said, standing and moving off.

"You haven't answered my question," Qui-Gon said.

I shivered again.  "I'm convinced," I said, not wanting to, but not certain I could control my thoughts if I took him up on his offer.

"All right, then," he said, eyes still twinkling.  "I'm going to help Obi-Wan; we may as well stay here for the night.  You still need some rest if you're to travel with us."

I nodded.  "Much as I hate to admit it, Master, you're right."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly had a large fire going.  Despite the warmth of Qui-Gon's robes, I sat close to the fire, glad for the heat and sound.

"We have some time, yet, before the sky is dark," Qui-Gon remarked.

"You and I can spar, Master."

"I don't know if Adrienne would be interested in watching that…"

I snorted.  "Figure the odds."

Qui-Gon smiled.  Obi-Wan stood, taking off his robes.  They moved off far enough away to not put me in any danger, faced each other, and bowed.  Then, they drew their lightsabers and ignited them, the green and blue energy blades sprang into life with a familiar sound, and the Jedi began.

It was amazing to watch; they moved with a grace and speed actors on screen couldn't hope to reproduce.  I watched in awe as they struck, blocked, twisted, turned, leapt, and tumbled, moving almost faster than my eye could see.  After more than half an hour, Qui-Gon stumbled.  My heart skipped a beat as Obi-Wan took the opening.

It was a feint.  Qui-Gon had his balance, spun, and drove with his lightsaber, stopping just short of actually hitting Obi-Wan.

"Your impatience, as ever, was your downfall, Padawan."  Qui-Gon winked at me.  "I'm sure Adrienne has never made such a mistake."

"Only in training, thank goodness," I said, grinning.

Obi-Wan sat down next to me, returning my grin.  "Obviously, or you wouldn't be here, gracing us with your presence.  Of course, you no doubt take advantage of such flaws in others."

"Every chance I get."

"What was your shortest fight?"

My smile fell.  "My last one."

Obi-Wan put a hand on mine.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's all right.  It's still close, that's all, filled with pain.  I'll describe it for you, though; it'll help me deal with it."

"Only if you truly wish to do so," Qui-Gon said.

I smiled briefly.  "There are rules to The Game.  One is 'no witnesses.'  We didn't want mortals to know about us, for fear of how they'd react.  Some did find out, though, and started a society called The Watchers.  They didn't interfere, so the Immortals tolerated them.  Each Immortal had a Watcher, though the vast majority of them were unaware.

"Dad discovered our Watchers and confronted them, which was how we learned about the group.  They became our friends, even though that was against Watcher rules.  They began to interfere, as well, just in little ways, for the most part.  Until the end.  Rather than let Sebastian win, they decided to help and poured through Sebastian's Watcher Chronicles.  They found that he always killed in the same way, one quick strike.  He'd rush in, batting the other's sword aside with such force that it swung wide.  He'd thrust with the sword, usually in the abdomen, draw out, and behead them."

"He was vicious…" Obi-Wan trailed off, glancing down at my belly and the blood that had soaked into the waistband of my jeans.

I nodded.  "You understand.  I let him play his game, up to the point where he was ready to draw the sword out.  I grabbed his hand then, keeping it—and his sword—there.  That gave me the chance I needed to bring my sword across and behead him.  I think the whole thing lasted about 45 seconds."

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide.  "You let him stab you in the stomach?  That's a killing blow, if there's no medical help around."

I nodded.  "It was.  But, I wasn't worried about pain, I was only concerned with keeping my head."

"You certainly did, in more ways than one.  Pain does not bother you, then?"

"Of course it does, it's not like I _enjoy feeling it, I'm not sick.  But, there are times for an Immortal when dying is the only way to stay alive."_

"So, you do die, you just don't stay dead.  What happens as you age?"

"Immortals can live their lives like normal humans, as long as they don't die a violent death.  In this case, they grow up, grow old, have kids, and die, just as any mortal would do.  But, once an Immortal is killed violently, they stop aging from that point on.  Physically, anyhow."

"You look to be about eighteen years old.  Our Standard Years, I mean."

"From what I remember reading, Standard is the same as my time.  I'm due to turn 19 in a couple of months.  I was sixteen—a rather mature sixteen—when I died the first time.  I was in a store when it was robbed, and the perp spooked and fired.  He would have killed a little boy, but I took the bullet and bled to death before help could get there."

"That was a brave thing to do."

I shrugged.  "I knew I wasn't going to die."

"So, you won't look any older than you do now?"

"No.  My body won't age, or deteriorate.  I'll physically be sixteen the rest of my life."

"What is the life span of an Immortal?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Until they're beheaded.  I had a friend who was around 5,000 years old.  He was dead tired at the end, and willingly gave his head to a friend, but, he could've kept going, physically.  The mind and soul will die before the body does."

"Wow."  Obi-Wan was humbled.  "To live that long, watching your friends get old and die…"

I smiled sadly.  "It's not something I'm looking forward to."

"Sorry."

"This discussion is fascinating," Qui-Gon said sincerely.  "However, we should get some sleep.  You can keep my robes, Adrienne.  I won't need them."

"Thank you, Master."

We all found places near the fire they'd built and lay down.  It took me a long time to get to sleep.


	2. Interlude: Comfort and Healing

This interlude is told from Obi-Wan's POV.

I woke, feeling a disturbance in the Force.  There was no danger, just a great deal of pain.  Qui-Gon?  I looked, saw my Master lying where he'd fallen asleep, now awake as well.  Adrienne, though, was gone.

I stood, followed my senses, concerned.  The last time I'd known anyone to be in this much pain was when Tahl had died.  Qui-Gon had almost lost his way; I didn't want the same to happen to Adrienne.  I found her by the cliff, on her knees, trying to meditate, her body wracked with sobs.  I knelt next to her, sensed that she needed contact, put an arm around her shoulders, drew her into my arms.  She let me, hung on to me as if I were keeping her afloat.  I did nothing but hold her, speak quietly, offer my strength as an aid to allow her to find her own way back to calm.  She accepted that help, was finally able to allow the pain to move through her.  I sensed Qui-Gon behind us, making sure she would be all right before he moved back to the camp.  After a while, Adrienne's sobs quieted.  Her grip on my robes relaxed, but she made no move to leave, so I made no move to let go, knowing she still needed contact.

"When I was six, my parents were killed in a car accident," she said.  "An Immortal named Duncan MacLeod found me soon after, recognized me for what I was, and adopted me.  He told me what we were.  I didn't truly understand until later, but I got the gist of it.  He started training me immediately."  I felt her smile, sad and wistful.  "Our relationship was a lot like yours and Qui-Gon's.  He was father, companion, mentor, friend.  For 12 years, he raised me, taught me how to fight, meditate, retain disipline and control.  We moved a lot, every time he died we had to leave, but he always made sure we made our new place a home, first thing."

She heaved a sigh.  I said nothing, trusting her to speak when she was ready, or not speak at all.  She waited a moment, drawing strength from mine.  My calm allowed her to find her own once more and she was able to continue.

"I told you about Sebastian and how he killed?  That's how my father met his end.  He was Sebastian's last kill, just hours before we met.  The thought of him dying like that…"  She trailed off.

"Then don't think about it," I said gently.  "Think about his life, not his death."

"I know.  It'll be easier now, I think.  Thank you, Obi-Wan.  I'm not sure I could have done this on my own."

I smiled.  "You could have.  But, there's no shame in accepting help when it's offered.  You're welcome.  I've never had a sister to comfort before, I kind of like it."

I felt her surprise at my words.  I was surprised myself, I hadn't thought about what she was coming to mean to me in the short time since she'd entered our lives.  The words were right, though; she was family.  I was just concerned.  What if that wasn't the relationship she'd wanted?

She pulled away, but let me keep my hand on hers, offering me a warm smile.  "Well, I've never had a brother to comfort me before.  I like it, too."

I smiled, relieved.  "Will you be able to sleep, now?"

"I think so, yes."

"Good."  I stood, took her hand, pulled her to her feet.  "Knowing Master Qui-Gon, he's going to be pushing us hard, tomorrow.  It could be a long day."

"I definitely need my sleep, then."

I reached down and picked up my Master's robes.  "Go lay down."

She smiled, did what I'd said.  I lay the robes over her.

"Good night, Adrienne.  Sleep well."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan.  You, too."

I lay down, sensing that she still wanted contact.  I didn't go to her; it wasn't my place, this time, but Master Qui-Gon did.  I glanced up, saw him holding her close.  I closed my eyes with a smile, glad they were able to find comfort in each other.


	3. Ch 2

Thanks to sjp for reviewing.  Sorry for any confusion, but Duncan MacLeod adopted Adrienne when she was six, after her parents were killed.

Disclaimers:  Same as before, if you've read about or seen it, ain't mine (and don't I wish it was).  Not making money, so don't sue.

I woke gently in the morning, finding Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon already awake and meditating.  I got to my feet and ran through some easy exercises to loosen muscles stiff from lying on the ground.  By the time I was done, so were the Jedi.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "There's a stream nearby; I'm going to wash up, then it's all yours.  You're feeling better?"

"Very much so, thanks," I yawned.

He left for the stream.  I stretched one last time.

"You could have joined us."

I smiled at Qui-Gon.  "I needed to stretch before I could do anything; I'm not used to sleeping on the ground.  I'll keep the offer in mind, though."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, once I finally got to sleep, thank you.  I've made peace with what happened and with myself.  I'm fine."

"Good.  We've already found some food; help yourself."

"Wake me up, next time.  I fully intend to do my fare share, after all.  I don't like being dependant on anyone."

Qui-Gon smiled.  "I deemed it better to let you rest, after your ordeal.  Don't worry, though, I'll have you up before dawn tomorrow.  You'll get your chance to help."

"Thank you, Master."

"You are welcome."  His eyes crinkled with amusement, making me smile.  "You don't have to call me Master, you know.  You are not a padawan."

"I know.  But, you command a great deal of my respect."

"I would rather have your friendship."

My smile grew, just a little.  "I'd like that.  Qui-Gon, then."  

He studied me a moment, then asked a question I sensed he'd been wanting to ask for a while.  "Why is our story so interesting?"

I paused, thinking.  "It speaks to something we want.  My world is like your galaxy in microcosm; a lot of different cultures led by a lot of different people, run in a lot of different ways.  But, there's a lot less peace than there seems to be in the Republic.  And, there's a spirituality here that many people like.  My world is a very religious one but, like everything else, there are a lot of different beliefs.  So many wars are about religion, it's horrible.  To have something like the Force, that unifies…"  I grinned.  "Besides.  Your missions just make great adventure stories."

Qui-Gon smiled.  "I suppose they might.  Why do you like them so much?"

"You're what I strive to be.  I lived a life of violence, chaos, confusion, hatred.  The Jedi Code showed me a way to deal with all of it, to remain calm and quiet in all of that.  If I'd given into the anger I felt towards Sebastian, I wouldn't have used the strategy that allowed me to win.  My mind would have been in too much of a turmoil to remember it, if I'd even thought of it."  I grinned.  "Besides.  Your missions just make great adventure stories.  And…"  I stopped.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  "And…?" he prompted.

I hoped he'd miss the redness I felt in my cheeks, but doubted it.  "I like the characters.  A lot."

He chuckled.  "I see we'll have to get to know you, if only to even the score."

"Does that mean you'll let me tag along?"

"We have to get you to the Council somehow.  This will be a good test for your skills, as well, and will allow us both to get a measure of your abilities and control."

I felt Obi-Wan return, saw Qui-Gon's eyes flicker in his direction, but didn't expect the rush of cold water down my back.  "Wake up, sleepy!" Obi-Wan said, laughing as I shrieked.  I spun, began chasing him towards the stream.  He stopped at the edge of the stream, I stopped a good yard away.

"Aren't you too old for pranks like that?"

He grinned sheepishly.  "Maybe.  Aren't you too old for revenge?"

I looked down my nose at him.  "I don't do revenge, thank you very much."

He relaxed.  "Oh, well, in that case…"

"I do, however, believe in justice," I said, waving my hand.  A light push with the Force was all it took to send Obi-Wan into the stream.  He came out looking properly chagrined, clothes dripping wet.

"It's not funny," he grumbled.

"Actually, I find it quite entertaining," Qui-Gon chuckled.  "Come back to camp.  What clothes you can remove we'll lay out in the sun.  The rest will just have to dry where they are."

"How do I get myself into these situations?"

That did it.  The laughter Qui-Gon was holding in burst forth.  It was a good sound, one I hadn't expected to hear.  "If this is the worst of the trouble you get yourself into, I would be very grateful, if I were you, Padawan.  Be thankful the Council isn't here to see your total lack of decorum."

Obi-Wan relented and started laughing himself.  "True.  I don't even want to know what Yoda would say.  Are you going to wash up?"

I nodded, laughing.  "Yeah.  Then I'll eat."

The Jedi went back to camp, while I took off my clothes and washed up.  I drank a little, dressed, then went back to camp.

"My turn," Qui-Gon said, then headed to the stream.

"You're not mad?" Obi-Wan asked as we ate.

"No, not at all.  I needed a good laugh."

"I thought you might."  He paused, thinking.  "I wonder if the Council will send you back.  Or, if they even can."

I thought about it.  Say they couldn't.  How would I feel?  I could live with it.  Now, say they could, even insisted upon it.  How would I feel then?  "To be honest, I'm not sure I'd want that."

"Really?  You don't miss your world?  What about your friends, family?"

"What's there to miss?  Dad?  He's gone.  My friends?  Most of them were Immortal and all are gone now, too.  I never got a chance to make friends, not really.  Every time one of us died, Dad and I had to pick up and move, or we ran the risk of the mortals finding out about us.  A few did and it was a blood bath.  There were rules for The Game, the mortals didn't live by them, killing us without thought.  Another reason I like your stories so much; I know what it's like to travel around, not getting a chance to make friends.  And, as characters in a book, you could travel with me wherever I went."

"Do you have reason to stay?"

I felt someone watching, looked up to see Qui-Gon.  "I don't know.  But, I'm willing to stay until I find one."

With Qui-Gon back, we struck camp and continued on.  They explained that they were on a training exercise; the goal was to make it from the starting point to the ship in four days.  The ship wouldn't leave without them, but it was a matter of pride to make it in the time allotted, or less.  Even with the delay they incurred helping me, they should be able to make it without much problem.  They were on the second day, but were only a day and a half out.

"Your second day?  You mean I missed a whole day of…"

"Nothing.  Walking, mostly.  We haven't had a lot of adventure this time."

"Unless you count getting thrown into a cold mountain stream," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"That was simply a mishap, not an adventure," Qui-Gon commented dryly.  "We haven't even seen a sign of the local sentient life."

"What are they like?"

"They're called Huar," Obi-Wan said.  "I've only seen holos of them.  They look Human, but they have heightened senses.  They love music, too; it's said they play music unlike anything heard anywhere else.  I'd love to hear it."

"We shall see, Obi-Wan; they aren't always friendly to visitors.  Tell us, Adrienne.  What do you know, or think you know, about us?"

"Well, let's see.  The books start with Obi-Wan's nearly getting washed out to the Agricorps…"

"Does your whole world know about that?" he groaned.

"Only those who have read the books.  You were sent to Bandomeer on a mining ship, along with Qui-Gon.  The ship was attacked by pirates and had to land on a world infested with draigons.  The two of you worked together well, but you didn't take Obi-Wan as your apprentice until after he was willing to give his life to save the planet from Offworld and Xanatos."

"The summary is correct.  Without reading these books of yours, there is no way to know if the thoughts are ours, but I think it a safe assumption that they are reasonably accurate."

"Then it was on to Gala, with an unscheduled stop on Phindar…"

"Oh, I truly enjoyed _that little side trip."_

"Not so, you lie," Qui-Gon and I said in unison.  We all laughed.

"Then, from there it was…"

"I think we get the picture," Obi-Wan said.  "You know about a lot of our missions."

"Nine missions, until you were 16."

"So you're missing out on a few years.  Six, actually."

I nodded, already having pegged Obi-Wan as being in his early twenties.  "Yeah, I guess so.  The last mission I read was…"  I paused, uncertain if I should continue.

"Was what?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

Did he know what I was thinking?  "New Apsolon," I said.

That was all they needed.  I felt sadness from them both, they both missed the Jedi they'd lost on that mission, but it was remote, dulled.  Qui-Gon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then you know I understand your pain."

I nodded.  That closed the subject.

We talked of many things.  They cleared up some confusing points, like romantic entanglements.

"Why do you want to know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

I shrugged.  "There's a lot of confusion as to what the rules are.  On the one hand, it's said that Jedi aren't allowed attatchments.  But, on the other, we're told that some Jedi have children, and that Ki-Adi-Mundi has a number of wives.  It's a subject that's bugged a lot of fans."

"Padawans aren't allowed such relationships," Qui-Gon said.  "As for Knights and Masters, it is not encouraged, but is up to the individual Jedi.  Most decide that they cannot have both a relationship and a place in the Order.  But, there are a few exceptions."

They also filled in some missing details and regaled me with stories the authors and George Lucas had never told.  I told them about my world, but, mostly, about myself, the subject they seemed most interested in.  I told them about some of my own adventures, many that served to show them what my dad and I were like.  The morning passed swiftly and we decided not stop for lunch, but to eat on the move.

Lunch was the same as breakfast, local fruits, vegetables, nuts and berries.  They were good and filling, but I still felt that something was missing.

"What about meat?" I asked

Obi-Wan frowned.  "We don't usually take the time to hunt," he said.  "Is that a problem?"

"Not really, it's just that I've always been more of a carnivore.  But, that's fine.  I can live on rabbit and deer food for a while."

"Well, at least you know you won't die from it."  Qui-Gon spoke seriously, but the by-now-familiar twinkle was in his eye.

I grinned.  "Maybe not, but I can sure make your life miserable in the meantime."  I mock swooned into Qui-Gon.  "Oh, Master Jinn, I'm too weak to continue.  You'll have to carry me."

"All right."  He scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder without breaking stride.  Obi-Wan was howling with laughter, doubled over with the effort, but Qui-Gon just kept going.  "Keep up, Padawan, we don't want to be late.  As for you, Adrienne, be careful what you ask for.  You just may get it."

Somehow, hearing that familiar statement from him seemed extremely funny.  I went from laughing to howling so hard I couldn't breathe, though his shoulder in my gut didn't help.  I finally caught my breath.  "All right, all right, you made your point, Master."

He reached up with his free hand and swung me around, but not to the ground, instead settling me in his arms the way I'd been thinking when I'd teased him.  "What did I say about that?" he asked with surprising seriousness.

"Sorry, Qui," I said softly, surprising us both with the nickname.  He smiled hesitantly, as if unsure.  I wanted to reach up and touch his cheek, his beard, with my fingertips, but wasn't certain how much familiarity was too much.  His arms started to tremble, just the slightest, and he set me gently on the ground.

"Let's keep going," he said, and started walking quickly, as if trying to get away from something.  I followed, Obi-Wan at my side.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You know him better than I do, you tell me."

"I would, but I'm not sure."

Obi-Wan and I exchanged stories, jokes, and embarrassing moments the rest of the afternoon, but Qui-Gon was strangely silent.  If I were still judging him by fiction, I wouldn't have given it a second thought.  But, by now, I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't normally let Obi-Wan tell me about missions without interjecting correction, criticism, and wry jokes.  I enjoyed Obi-Wan's company, but I was worried that I'd done or said something that had upset Qui-Gon.

Finally, near sundown, Qui-Gon paused.  At first, I wondered why, but then I sensed it, a number of beings nearby.  "I think you may get your wish…Again," he said, looking over his shoulder.  The amused twinkle was back in his eye and I grinned, relieved.

The three of us moved forward noisily, or, at least, I moved ahead noisily, while the Jedi were merely not silent.  We topped a rise and looked down, into a glade.  There were Humans there of all sizes and ages, maybe 20 of them, blocking the path.

"They want payment to let us pass," Qui-Gon said.

The Huar were dressed in bright, flowing clothes, many wore scarves on their heads and large amounts of jewelry.  They looked like the Romany—Gypsies—of Earth.

"You're not talking credits, I take it."

"No.  A performance of some sort, or some bit of equipment they can use."

"Perhaps a spar would suffice, Master."

Qui-Gon frowned.  "Perhaps.  I'd like to do something different, though. Obi-Wan, let Adrienne borrow your lightsaber."

"Master, are you sure?"

"I would like to see what she can do.  If it isn't enough for the Huar, you and I can spar afterwards."

Obi-Wan shrugged, handed me his lighstaber.  "Here."

I took the lightsaber and pressed the igniter button.  With a familiar sound, the blue light blade came into being.  I held it like I'd held my sword back home.  The hilt felt good in my hand, but everything else was wrong.

"You're used to the weight of a physical blade," Qui-Gon said, coming up behind me.  "Here."

He reached around me and took my hands in his.  There was a tingle, almost like electricity, but not unpleasant.  The way his hands tightened momentarily, I knew he'd felt it too.  He started moving my arms in practice moves, getting me used to the feel of the strange distribution of weight.  At first, I let him guide my arms, then I started working, too.

"You have a good grip.  Not too relaxed, but not overly tight," he said, his breath warm on my ear.

"I've only been using a sword since I was six."

"Keep up the movements."

I did as he let go.  He stepped in front of me, drew and lit his own lightsaber, and began mirroring my movements, hitting my blade at different lengths so I could get a feel for where the blade was.  Soon, I was sensing the blade of the lightsaber easily through the Force.  Qui-Gon now started trying to hit me, still with slow, easy movements, but I blocked.

"Good.  You're getting the feel of it.  Faster."

We picked up the speed, then again, and again.  Then we sped up one last time, going to full speed in unspoken agreement.

It was like fighting with my sword and not.  The only weight was in the hilt and even that was light, so I could move faster than I ever had.  Plus, with my newfound ability in the Force, I could see Qui-Gon's attacks before he made them.  Acrobatics came into play, as well.  He advanced swiftly making a strike, but I flipped over him as I blocked his thrust.

"Enough," he said, smiling.  "We're too evenly matched.  We'll wear ourselves out if we keep going like this."

"I agree," the leader of the Huar group said, smiling.  "You have put on a good show for us, and we thank you.  I am Hadra.  We are to camp here, tonight; you are welcome to share all we have."

I sensed how rude Hadra would find a refusal, knew there would be none.  Indeed, Qui-Gon bowed.   "We thank you for your generosity.  I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  These are my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and our friend, Adrienne MacLeod."

Hadra introduced the members of his clan, though I missed most of the names.  The Huar quickly lit a fire, then started passing around food.  Dinner consisted of the same things we'd had for lunch, with the addition of meat.  Qui-Gon said nothing, but handed me a chunk, watching me with one raised eyebrow and that half smile.  I simply took the meat, grinning.

After we ate, the music began.  The tunes sounded like the typical Spanish Romany fare I'd heard growing up.  It was the words that made the songs different; they were sung in the Huar's language, a tongue that was made up of evocotive words.  It was an oddly beautiful language, bringing to mind images of the meaning, even for those who couldn't understand.

Towards the end of one song, Qui-Gon nudged me.  I followed his gaze over to Obi-Wan.  He was wrestling with a few of the kids, all of them giggling and laughing as the kids tried to subdue Obi-Wan.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying himself," I laughed.

"So am I.  What about you?"

I looked up at him.  "I'm here listening to wonderful music with a beautiful species, watching two full moons rise, sitting next to my favorite Jedi.  Yeah, I'm enjoying myself.  You do know, of course, that I wasn't fighting at the top of my game, earlier."  I grinned.  "I didn't want you to pull something, Old Man."

"We'll have to have a proper spar once we reach the Temple.  We'll see if your exhuberance can stand up to experience, Little Girl."

He was smiling, but I flushed; I wasn't a child.  I was about to protest, but I saw the look in his eyes; he'd noticed.  I was suddenly acutely aware of my low-rider jeans, my halter-top, and my bare midriff.  I looked away, anywhere but at Qui-Gon, knowing that if I didn't, I'd start blushing.  I wound up looking at the musicians, saw Hadra had a guitar.  No doubt he would call it something else, but it was, indeed, a guitar and, when he came over to see how we were doing, I asked about it, if I could play it.  He frowned, but, when I promised to play songs he'd never heard before, he laughed and repeated the boast to the rest of the camp.

"That is a difficult promise to keep, my friend.  I have heard many, many different of types of music.  But, if you wish, you may try."

"I would, if only to get a chance to play such a beautiful instrument."

Hadra laughed again, then handed me the guitar.  It was indeed beautiful, made of a deep red wood, inlaid with black and silver.  I strummed it a moment to get the key and give myself time to choose a few songs that could be played with nothing but an accoustic guitar.  I chose four.  The first was The Grateful Dead's Uncle John's Band, a classic and easy to play.  Then it was Fleetwood Mac's Gold Dust Woman and U2's VanDiemen's Land.  I finished up with another song by U2, A Sort of Homecoming.  It was one of my favorites and it fit my mood; I certainly felt like I was home, sort of.

There was a moment of quiet when I was done.  Hadra finally stood and bowed low.  "You have kept your promise and I thank you.  Those were truly beautiful songs.  Please, keep the thiilmar as a gift to remember our music by."

I would have refused, but I knew what an insult that would be, so I inclined my head as I set the guitar aside.  "Thank you, Hadra.  I will treasure your gift."

"Ha!  Just so! Now, however, we dance!" he announced, taking my hand and pulling me into the ring of couples that was forming around the fire.

The musicians started playing a fast, lively tune.  The steps were quick but simple and Hadra led me gently, prodding me in the right direction.  Then, with a shout from the musicians, he spun me to the next man.  I danced with him until the next shout, then was spun on down the line.  The music went faster and faster, all the dancers kept up, laughing and clapping.  I was spun to the next dancer more and more quickly, until I found myself in the arms of a familiar man.  Qui-Gon danced with me for a moment, until the next shout, then drew me out of the dance.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer," I said, laughing.  "Thank you."

He smiled.  "I haven't had a reason to in a while."  We parted, but he kept my arm through his.  "I sensed something," he explained.  "If it's what I think it is, you'll want to see it."

"Lead the way."

We walked in comfortable silence.  My arm slowly fell out of his and he let it, taking my hand in his at the last moment.  We walked like that for a few more minutes.

"We're nearly there," he said.  "Close your eyes.  I'll lead you the rest of the way."

I did.  He slipped his arm around my shoulders to better guide me.  I'd sensed what he had, but, once we stopped, the feeling was overwhelming.

"Is this a vergence?"

"Yes," he said, pleased at my perception.  "Open your eyes."

I did and gasped.  He'd stopped me at the mouth of a cave, positioned so that the light of the full moons shone directly inside.  The cave was filled with crystals, almost as if it were a huge geode.  It was the crystals that resonated with the Force.

"These are the type of crystals we use to make lightsabers," he told me.

"They're beautiful."  I stepped forward, drawn into the cave.  As I stepped into the entrance I tripped over something, looked down to see a pair of matched crystals.  They were purple, glowing even though I was between them and the light from the moons.  I held out my hands, the crystals rose as if drawn to me.  They were, I knew.  I took them, felt warmth and welcome, returned to Qui-Gon.

"What have you found?"

"Actually, they found me," I said, opening my hands for him to see.

He looked at the crystals for a moment.  "Do as I say.  Get into meditation position."

I knelt and closed my eyes, trusting him to guide me.

"Put one of the crystals down, but close by.  Meditate on the one you're still holding.  Let it tell you which hand it's going into.  Feel the connection you have with it and strengthen it.  Put as much of yourself and your fighting knowledge into it as you feel comfortable doing."

I followed his instructions, so intent on the crystal that I only barely sensed him moving around.

"Now, sense the components I've put in front of you.  Feel how they all fit together."  He waited until I had that sense.  "Now, open your eyes, and make the lightsaber."

I did, never missing a beat.  It wasn't difficult to put together, it was obvious how the few parts went together, and I didn't have to connect any wires, or turn any screws.  Once I was done, I repeated the process with the next crystal and more components.  When I was finished with that, I stood and activated the lightsabers.  The blades sprang into being, just as they should.  The feel of the lightsabers in my hands felt right, even better than Obi-Wan's had.

"Well done," Qui-Gon said.  "Work through some exercises, now, and get the feel of them. They'll respond to you like no sword can."

I started working through the training exercises Dad had taught me.  "Do you always carry around lightsaber components?"

"No.  Just before we left, one of the Council members brought them to me and said I'd be meeting a friend of his.  He wanted me to be prepared, just in case this friend of his found her crystals."

"This Council member must know something I don't."

"Apparently, he saw you coming."

After a moment, Qui-Gon stepped in front of me, drew and lit his own lightsaber, and we began sparring.  Slow speed at first, so I could get used to both lightsabers, then faster and faster until, like last time, we were at full speed.  It wasn't long after that when I sensed someone else nearby.  Without looking, Qui-Gon stepped aside, giving Obi-Wan room to join him.  They fought in tandem, moving quickly.  One would attack, the other stepping back, then the other would take the fore, then they'd attack together.  I had no problem blocking their every strike.  We sparred for quite a while.

I sensed their next move.  Qui-Gon took half a step back, Obi-Wan took half a step forward, then they both stepped in to attack.  I flipped over them, turning in mid-air to face them when I landed, and thrust, stopping just short of actually hitting them.  We deactivated our lightsabers, the Jedi turning to face me, both smiling broadly.

"You did very well; I'm proud of you both." Qui-Gon said.  "Rien, you may need a little work to get the hang of using the lightsabers, but not much.  I think the most you'll need to learn is how to use the Force as you fight."

"Not much, Master.  She was predicting our every move."

"True.  Here, take these and put them on your belt."

Qui-Gon handed me holsters for the lightsabers.  I put them on my belt, then holstered my weapons.  "First step to becoming a Jedi?"

"Someone seems to think so, though, the Council will have much to discuss when we get back.  Let's go back to camp.  We'll want to get moving early."

"You mean, you'll want to get moving early."

Qui-Gon smiled.  "Seeing as how I'm the Master, here, that means we want to start early."

I laughed.  "He's got a point, Padawan."

"Yeah, yeah.  Race you!"

Obi-Wan took off.  I laughed, watching him go, while Qui-Gon and I stayed at a walk.  After a moment, Qui-Gon reached over and took my hand.

"It's going to be a cold night, tonight."

"I know.  It's getting very chilly very quickly."  I sensed what he was trying to say, without knowing how.  "Only if you want to, Qui-Gon."

"I do.  Very much so."

When we returned to the camp everything was quiet, the Huar having moved into the forest to sleep.  Obi-Wan was already laying down, the kids that had been playing with him lying next to and on top of him.  He looked up as we arrived, smiled, then closed his eyes and was quickly asleep.  Qui-Gon and I lay close to the fire, me on my side, him behind me.  He put an arm and his robes around me, pulled me close.  It wasn't long before I was asleep.


	4. Ch 3

When we woke, the Huar were gone, though they'd left the guitar and some food.  The three of us knelt to meditate.  I concentrated on what I'd learned the night before.  A Council member was expecting me?  I cleared my mind, letting the Force show me what it would.  After a moment, I started seeing images.  The first one was of me, dressed in the Jedi robes, my hair cut in the Padawan braid, meditating with Mace.  The next one showed Qui-Gon lying on the ground, the bodies of some sort of wolf-like animal strewn about, his own body ripped and torn.  I went to him—dressed in the same clothes I was now wearing—and put his head in my lap.  I took a stone and cut the palm of my hand, then placed the hand on one of his cuts.  I somehow knew from the vision that this would save him.

It was the last vision that stopped my heart cold.  I was standing next to Obi-Wan, stopped by a force field.  In front of us, in the melting room, Qui-Gon was fighting Darth Maul.  The fight went the way I'd seen in the movie.  Exactly the same.  I felt Qui-Gon's pain as if it were my chest Maul's lightsaber had gone through,  slumped against the wall—was there no way I could stop this future from happening?—barely hearing Obi-Wan's cry of disbelief and pain…

My eyes flew open, I jumped to my feet, drew and lit my lightsabers, all in one move.  Next to me, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did the same.  An instant later, a large pack of the wolf-creatures I'd seen in my vision came running into the glade.  I felt a moment of concern for Qui-Gon, but pushed it aside as one of the wolf-things jumped at me.  I cut it down, even as another one rushed my flank.  I took it out, then had so many attacking that I stopped thinking, giving myself over the Force, letting it guide my strikes.  Suddenly they veered.  I turned to see where they were going, but Obi-Wan's shout told me.

"Qui-Gon!"

I ran, sensing where to go.  The rest of the pack had attacked Qui-Gon, bringing him down under a dogpile.  I started cutting into them, Obi-Wan doing the same from a different point.  We worked quickly, but without Qui-Gon's help; he'd long ago stopped fighting.  The wolf-things wouldn't stop; Obi-Wan and I had to fight until they were all dead.  We quickly put our lightsabers away, then hauled bodies off of Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan groaned as we uncovered him.  He was in just as bad shape as he'd been in my vision, though this time, with my senses, I could tell how bad it really was.  He was dying.

"No," Obi-Wan whispered.  "No, it can't be."

"It's not his time yet," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.  I sat, pulled Qui-Gon's head into my lap, grabbed a stone and cut my hand.

"What are you doing?"  Obi-Wan grabbed my hand.  "Do you know what a Blood-Bond would do?"

"Besides save his life?  It's not his time, I know this.  I have to try, Obi-Wan."

"Are you doing this because it's the will of the Force, or because it's your will?"

I looked up at him, aware for the first time of the tears streaming down both our faces.  "I know how to do it because it's the will of the Force.  I'm doing it because it's mine."

Obi-Wan met my eyes, reached out with the Force, then let go of my wrist.  "All right."

I placed my hand on one of Qui-Gon's many cuts.  At first there was nothing.  Then, I felt it, my essence drawn out and into him, to be replaced with his that flowed into me.  I felt his pain, felt it flare, then die as his body began to fail.  I was aware of nothing else, until his heart failed and his breathing stopped.

"It didn't work."

I stood on shaking legs.  "Yeah."

I left the clearing, stumbling in a random direction.  I left part of my mind open just in case more of the wolves came back, but mostly I wasn't thinking or paying attention.  I'd been certain it would work.  But, Qui-Gon was dead.

// So, you do die, you just don't stay dead.//

I looked up with a gasp, remembering Obi-Wan's words, remembering all the times I'd had to pull Dad out of the morgue.  I ran back to the camp, hoping to feel it.  About 15 yards from the campsite, I did feel it, the thrill through my blood.  I gave a shout as I barreled into the glade.

Obi-Wan looked up.  "What…?"

"Immortals can feel each other from about 15 yards—meters—away.  I felt it, Obi-Wan, as I came back, I felt the same thing I did whenever I was near another Immortal."

"It's possible…There are stories about abilities and characteristics being shared along with a Blood-Bond…How long would we have to wait?"

"The first time's the longest.  But, even so, I was back within about 12 hours.  I don't know if the same would be true for him.  It could be, if he got if from me.  Or, it could depend on how much there is to heal.  No one knows, for certain."

Obi-Wan nodded.  "That'd put it about the middle of the night.  We can stay here until the morning and still make it to the ship on time.  If he's back, then fine.  If not…"  He let the thought hang.

"Yeah.  But not here, huh?" I said, looking at the wolf bodies.

"No, not here."

We moved Qui-Gon near the cave of Force Crystals, then spent the day on watch.  We spoke quite a bit, but told more subdued stories, didn't laugh as much as we had, sat close together for mutual support.  I was sure that Qui-Gon would come back, but there was still a little seed of doubt.  Towards the end of the day, Obi-Wan and I sparred, needing physical activity before we went to sleep early.

I had to meditate before sleep, though.  I knelt, quieted my mind, decided which question needed answering first.  There was only one that demanded my attention; how did I feel about Qui-Gon?  I respected him, admired him, liked him, just as I had when he'd only been a fictional character on the movie screen.  I was certainly attracted to him, but that was no surprise since I'd been attracted to the character physically, and with him physically here, there was no reason to think that would have changed.  But, was the attraction only physical?  How would I feel if the Council separated me from him?  I would hate it.  How would I feel if the worst came to pass?  As I saw him lying unmoving and close to death on the ground, as I actually thought about his dying, a cold dread filled my heart and I couldn't breathe.  Watching him die would kill me.  There was my answer, then.  What had started out as friendship had, for me, at least, begun to deepen.

But, I couldn't say anything, even if I did think he felt the same.  According to my vision, I would become a padawan.  Visions weren't always accurate, but this one made sense; I still had a lot to learn about this place and the Jedi.  I was good, but I didn't think even I could juggle so much learning and a relationship with someone as complicated as Qui-Gon, especially since I was just as much so.  Besides, they had rules about padawans and romantic entanglements.  So, I decided not to say anything to him, hard as it may be.  I also decided not to think about it to myself, impossible though that would be.


	5. Interlude: Love and Silence

I woke up, taking a deep breath that was difficult, almost more a gasp than an actual breath.  What had happened?  I'd been dead, but the Force had pushed me away, telling me it wasn't my time.  My time or not, though, dead was dead, and I should be one with the Force.

"Adrienne shared her blood with you."

I looked up to see Obi-Wan.  He looked a little concerned, but mostly glad to see me.  I was very pleased to see him, as well.  I didn't want to leave him until he was a Knight; I had a great deal left to teach.

"And her unusual ability, apparently."  I sat up, took stock of how I was doing.  My body was completely healed, the only evidence of the abuse I'd suffered were the rips and tears in my clothes, the stains of blood.

"She said Immortals can sense each other, in ways other than through the Force.  She sensed you."

"Interesting.  Perhaps sharing her blood has made me like her.  Though, I'd rather not test that idea the hard way."

Obi-Wan laughed softly.  "I would rather you didn't, as well, Master.  How do you feel?"

"Like nothing happened."

"I believed her, of course, but, to see it happen…"

"It does give immediacy to her story, doesn't it?  Have you been with me all night?"

"No, Master, I…" he trailed off, knowing he never could lie to me.  "Yes, Master."

I smiled, put a hand on his shoulder.  "Thank you, Obi-Wan.  Sleep, now.  It's been a long day, I daresay, even if I wasn't here to enjoy it."

He grinned.  "Very long, Master.  Sleep well."

"You as well."

I watched him lay down, waited until he slept, then moved closer to the cave to meditate.  I had a lot to think about, starting with my new condition.  Was it permanent?  As I'd told Obi-Wan, there was no way to be certain without a practical test, but I felt it was.  Perhaps, if Rien could sense another Immortal, that was the only test we'd need.

Next, I thought about what had happened.  Rien had shared her blood with me.  A cold dread washed through me.  I'd been willing to die, ready to accept death, knowing I'd finally be reunited with Tahl.  I was happy to live, I still had a great deal to teach Obi-Wan, but I had long ago decided I never wanted to be a part of someone again, nor have them be a part of me.  Not after Tahl.  To loose someone else I loved could well destroy me.

I went back to that thought, testing, wondering.  Did that mean I loved Rien?  I didn't know her, not really, but I did.  She had shared a great deal of herself with Obi-Wan and myself, more with me.  Moreover, we were a lot alike, though she also reminded me a bit of Mace, her fierceness in battle, her certainty that she was right. She also had Yoda's mischievous nature, I thought, smiling as I thought of the banter we'd easily fallen into, how her nature had pulled the jokes out of me, how easy it was to for her to get me to smile.  How I wanted to smile for her, sensing how happy it made her.

I looked around, found Rien by the fire, deeply asleep, weary from the fight and the stress of sharing herself with me.  Had she been hurt in the battle?  The thought pained me.  I reached out with the Force, felt that she'd long ago accepted any pain, used the Force to speed healing; there would be no lasting effects.  I was more relieved than I had expected to be.  I watched her sleep, her chest rise and fall rhythmically, her deep blue eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face, a smile barely touching her mouth.  She was dreaming well.  What was she dreaming of?  Me?  I hoped so, the thought surprising me.  I searched my feelings again, trying to come to a final determination.  What would it be to have the Council separate us?  Or, worse, what if she had been the one dying, and there was nothing I could do about it?  The thought brought to me a feeling I hadn't experienced in six years, never wanted to feel again.  But, I would run that risk, if she would let me into her life, into her heart.  That feeling of helplessness did not outweigh the feelings she brought me when she smiled, or touched my hand, or let me lay with her by the fire.  But I couldn't tell her, not yet.  She would be accepted into the Order, unusual as that was, of that I had no doubt.  Mace wouldn't have given me the means to make her lightsabers, otherwise.  I had great doubt that she would be given Knight status immediately; she had much to learn, still, of this galaxy, of the Order, and of herself.  She would, most likely, become a padawan.  Whose?  Mace's words came back to me and I knew.  He would be good for her.  I smiled, thinking of her strong connection to the Living Force.  She would be good for him, too; the padawan should teach the Master as well, after all.

But, all this meant I would have to quiet my feelings for the time being.  She did not need the complication of professions of love while she was a padawan.  Not to mention that it was forbidden, and with good reason.  I vowed to myself not to speak of such things to her, which I knew I could do.  I also vowed not to speak of such things to myself, which I knew I could not.


	6. Ch 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter, but, if you want to read more about Adrienne, let me know and I'll oblige.

I woke with a start, still feeling the happiness of a dream I couldn't remember except to know Qui-Gon was in it.  I let it go, not willing to extend the energy of chasing it; it had been a good dream and that was all I needed to know.  As I came fully into consciousness, I felt a familiar presence nearby.  I stood and walked to where Qui-Gon was meditating by the crystal cave.  I said nothing, letting him speak when he was ready.

"What happens now?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know.  Nothing like this has ever happened before, not that I know of.  It could wear off, or, you could be an Immortal.  I can't say."

"Does this mean we have to try to kill each other?"

I glanced down to see if he was joking.  He was.  "Nah. I've already got one Prize, I don't need another."

He chuckled as I knelt next to him.

"That's a good sound," I said

"What is?"

"You, laughing."

"You've made me laugh more in the past two days than I have in years. We'll reach the ship early tomorrow. After that, it will only be another day until we reach Coruscant.  You'll enjoy it."

"I'm certain I will.  What do you think the Council will do with me?"

"I'm not sure.  My hope is that they will allow you into the Order."  He pointed to my lightsabers.  "Those will help.  But, there is a chance the Council will not accept you.  If that happens, you are welcome to travel with Obi-Wan and I." He smiled.  "I don't think Obi-Wan would object to that.  He seems to have adopted you as a sister."

"He said as much.  That's all right, I don't mind having him for a brother.  He's a good man; you've taught him well."

"He's taught me, as well, though you know that."  He put a hand on mine and I felt how much he wanted to say, but wouldn't.  "Thank you for this gift, whatever it turns out to be.  I will not forget it."

"It came from me, as much as it came from the will of the Force."

He smiled.  "I know. That is why it means so much. Sleep, now, you're still tired from the bonding.  It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"I'm sure."  I stood, helped him to his feet.  "Good night, Qui.  Sleep well."

"And you, Rien."

He didn't lay down with me tonight.  Somehow, I thought that was a good thing.

I stood in the cockpit with Obi-Wan, watching as Coruscant, the City-Planet, got closer and closer.  We were coming in over the night side and the lights of traffic and buildings glittered like gems.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I've seen it before, but only on a movie screen, which isn't nearly the same."

"No, it wouldn't be."

Qui-Gon stepped through the door.  "You like it?"

"It's wonderful. I was just thinking; I know that no one outside the Order is allowed to use lightsabers.  Should you take mine?"

He thought a moment, then nodded.  "I probably should, just to make sure."

I pulled my lightsabers—holsters and all—off of my belt, handed them to Qui-Gon.  He took them and put them on his own belt.  "I'm certain they will be kept safe. Captain, please contact the Jedi Council.  Obi-Wan, Rien, would you gather our things?

I smiled. "Even in something as simple as coming home, you take charge."

He frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"On my world, people like that are called control freaks and others usually have little tolerance for the annoyance they cause."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  "Are you implying that I annoy you?"

"Oh, no, Master. I would never dare do such a thing…"

He leaned close to me, hiding a smile that was reflected in his eyes.  "Then, say nothing."

"…I'd say it outright.  Sometimes, Qui, your desire for control annoys the hell out of me.  Come on, Padawan.  Let's get our things."

We left Qui-Gon in the cockpit shaking.  Obi-Wan regarded me grimly.

"You went too far this time," he whispered.

I paused. "Three…two…one…now."

From the cockpit, laughter rang out.  I sauntered down the hall, a smirk on my face.  After a moment, an amazed Obi-Wan joined me, grinning.

"I still don't believe it.  I've hardly been able to get him to smile, much less laugh.  I think you're good for him."

I hoped Qui-Gon felt the same, was afraid he did.

The ship landed on one of the floating platforms on the day side of the city-planet.  We got off, making our way to the air taxi that waited for us.  Getting into it was like getting onto a boat from a floating dock, just with a much longer fall if you missed.  We got in and settled down, the Jedi on either side of me.  The wind up here was fierce and cold and I shivered, freezing in only my halter top.  Obi-Wan started to put his robes around me, but backed off when he saw Qui-Gon do the same.  I flashed Obi-Wan a grateful smile, then settled into Qui-Gon's arms.

"When will I get to see the Council?"

"As soon as we land.  They're waiting for you."

We finally reached the Temple and the air taxi stopped.  We got out and I looked around.  The entrance was one huge room, stretching up, out, and to either side for quite a ways.  I should have been intimidated, but, somehow, I wasn't.

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's amazing."

Obi-Wan took our things to their quarters while Qui-Gon led me up to the top of the Temple's tower and the Council Chamber.

"I won't be there. I can wait for you outside…"

"You don't have to. I'll find you."

"All right. Just answer them honestly.  And be polite.  Above all…"

"Control freak."

He started to scold me, then smiled.  "You're right, I'm sorry.  I just want you to be all right."

"Yoda's kind. Mace may try to eat me alive, but I won't let him."  Qui-Gon chuckled weakly.  "Seriously, I know how to approach the Council. I have the utmost respect for them and they'll sense that.  I'll be fine."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, then sighed.  "Tell them about the Blood-Bond.  They'll know, anyhow, and they should know the possible ramifications."

"All right."

We stopped outside a door that opened for us.  I followed Qui-Gon into the middle of the room where we stopped and bowed, then looked at the two Council members I was most eager to see.

Yoda sat in a low chair suited to his small stature.  That was the only thing small about him, though; strength, power, calmness and compassion rolled off him in waves.  As he examined me, his ears moved just the way they did in the movies. I was in awe, standing in front of one of the greatest Jedi to have ever lived, but I felt a strong wave of affection, too.  Yoda smiled at me, then, and I knew I would be given all due consideration.

I turned to look at Mace Windu.  I'd always thought that Samuel L. Jackson came across on screen as an imposing man, but he didn't hold a candle to the real deal.  Mace sat casually, but with an aura of barely controlled power.  I felt the same strength and calmness, but the compassion was tempered with a determination to make the right decision, regardless of emotion.  His dark eyes met mine, bore into my soul.  I felt affection for him, as well, which surprised me; he certainly never came across as being warm and fuzzy in the movies.  He regarded me intently, a look of recognition on his face.

"Welcome back, Master Qui-Gon.  This is the woman you spoke of?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in his lyrical, sing-song voice.

"Introduce us you will, Master Qui-Gon, before leave you do," Yoda said

"Yes, Master.  This is Adrienne MacLeod," Qui-Gon said, one hand on my back, smiling slightly.  "You should take these, Master.  I would ask that you keep them safe, until her fate is decided."  He handed my lightsabers to Mace.  "May the Force be with you," he said as he left.

Mace looked at the lightsabers without surprise, then back up at me.  "Have you used these?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I have."

"I would like to hear the story."

Yoda shifted in his chair.  "Hmmpf. Starting in the wrong place that would be, hmm, yes?  Start at the beginning, you should.  Come from another world, Master Qui-Gon says of you.  One where not known, the Force is.  How is it then that strong in the Force you are?"

"It is a long story, Master Yoda.  First, I need to explain about Immortals."

I told them everything I'd told Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, then told them about waking up on Gima and what happened after.  Yoda interrupted me when I told them about the gift of the guitar.

"Play for me you will someday?"

I smiled.  "I would be delighted, Master."

"Good.  Continue."

I finished, telling them everything.  There was some uncomfortable shifting when I told them of the Blood-Bond, even more when I told them how it had affected Qui-Gon. There was a pause when I finished.

"This is unusual news," Mace said slowly.  "Do you know how long it will last?"

"I have no way of knowing, this has never happened before that I know of. It could be permanent.  This is what I think, though I have no reason to."

"How will we know if it has faded?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Immortals can recognize each other for what we are.  I'll know if Master Qui-Gon is no longer an Immortal."

"Keep us informed, you will," Yoda said.  "Know of this, the Council should."

"Yes, Master."

Mace studied me intently.  "Have you given any thought as to how you came here?  Or why?"

"Much thought, Master.  I cannot say for certain, but I believe that the Force brought me here."

"My belief this is, also," Yoda said.  "Felt you arrive, many of us did."

I nodded.  "Then, why me?  As I said before, the story of the Jedi is one of the most popular in Earth's history.  There are many with the same knowledge of this galaxy as I have.  So, why was I chosen and not someone else? The only thing that sets me apart is the fact that I am an Immortal.  This gives me knowledge that no one else on Earth has, the use of swords as a means of survival.  Not to mention The Prize; access to the Force and the knowledge to take advantage of that."

"That is a logical explanation of why you were chosen.  But, that still does not explain why anyone at all from your world was brought here."

"My status as an Immortal sets me apart here, too.  But, there is one other thing that does, as well. Knowledge of the future."

Many of the Council members shifted at this.  "Visions are rarely reliable.  Perhaps you do not know this…"

"I do, Master, which is why I believe the Force brought someone from my world here, rather than give visions of the future to a Jedi.  I have been able to corroborate much of my knowledge of the past through Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  I think that, if I look into the rest, that, too, will be accurate. Which gives weight to what I know of the future."

"Sent here to change it, you think?"

"I have stated that I believe Master Qui-Gon's Immortal status to be permanent.  If this the case, Master, it is already changed."

The Council exchanged looks.  "What you did by creating this Blood-Bond.  You believe it was the will of the Force?"

"It was through the Force that I knew what to do.  Yes, Master, I do."

There was a pause as the Council took in this information.  "You pose an interesting question, Adrienne MacLeod," Mace said.  "What do we do with you? Normally, as an untrained Force-Sensitive, we would be less than accepting of your word, alone.  But, your actions on Gima have proven that you are not exactly untrained."

"Then, there is the fact that many of us had foreseen your arrival," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  "Visions are not to be acted upon solely, but there is much evidence that we should give those visions some weight in making our decision."

"Not everyone could make a lightsaber with the limited knowledge you have," a female voice said behind me.  I turned to see Adi Gallia.  "Not everyone could do half of what you did on Gima."

"Nor could they stand before this Council with the strength and calm you have shown.  You have been amazingly receptive to the idea of dying and waking up in what you considered a fictional environment."

"A part of me always believed it wasn't fictional.  At least, not entirely.  Another reason I was chosen, perhaps."

"Conduct yourself as a Jedi, you have.  Decide what to do, we must."

"Whatever happens, we must give her sanctuary," Adi said.

"Must we?" Depa Billaba asked.  "It seems to me that she has shown she can handle herself quite well."

"Perhaps, Master, but only in limited circumstances.  I cannot even read; your alphabet is different than mine, for all that we speak the same language.  I don't know how to work a transport of any sort.  I have no money and no knowledge of what skills would allow me to make some.  Things you take for granted are beyond me."

"Yet, afraid of being on your own you are not."

I met Yoda's gaze.  "I have a very strong survival instinct and am very difficult to kill.  I would survive, somehow.  I would, however, prefer some training, if I am to be sent out on my own."

"Then, I think the question before us is, do we let her remain here and train her to survive in the galaxy on her own?  Or, do we allow her into the Jedi Order as a padawan?"

"I would argue for the latter," Depa said.  "We must not lose the chance to train her.  Or risk the chance of someone else with less pure motives doing so."

There was a general consensus from the rest of the Council.  "I think the Council has made it's decision?"  Mace looked at the other members, one by one. As he looked at them, each one nodded.

"You will be allowed into the Order.  More than one of us has foreseen that this is the place for you," at this, Mace glanced at Yoda, "and your actions on Gima prove this to be the case. But, you still have much to learn. You will, therefore, spend some time as a padawan learner.  Have Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan take you to the tailor, so you may get the appropriate clothes.  Then, have him take you to the training room.  There are a few Council members who would like to see your fighting abilities for themselves.  Here, you'll need these."

I took the lightsabers.  "Thank you, Master."

Mace looked ready to dismiss me, but Yoda spoke up before that could happen. "Nothing of your knowledge of Earth, can you say," he told me.  "If know it we do not, learn it from you we must not.  If the future you must change, through your actions, only, may you do so."

I nodded.  "I understand, Master."

"May the Force be with you."

I bowed, then left the Council Chambers.  I'd suspected this outcome, but to have it actually happen…I was well on my way to becoming a Jedi.  I reached out, sensed Qui-Gon, and made my way to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. As I approached, I felt him as an Immortal, as well.

The door opened for me and I stepped inside.  Obi-Wan was sitting at a table looking over a datapad, Qui-Gon was looking expectantly at the door.

"It's an unusual feeling," he said.  "An echo of the injuries that killed me, but no pain.  What was the Council's decision?"

"I'll be a padawan.  I'm to get clothes, then go to the training room, so the Council members that want can see me fight."

"It won't be just the Council members.  There are two or three Masters here looking for padawans.  I'll take you to get clothes."

"I'll meet you two in the training room."

"All right."

I followed Obi-Wan out and through the halls.  "Chances are, you'll be stuck with your Master for a while.  You won't be able to come with us."

"I know.  I don't like it, but the Council's right.  I need to be on my own for a while."

"They don't normally split Blood-Bonds—not that that happens often.  Once you're a Knight, you'll be back with us.  Don't worry about the fights.  You'll do fine."

I smiled.  "I beat the two of you, didn't I?  I'll do great."

"Yeah, we were going easy on you."

I laughed.  "So you say now."

Obi-Wan tried to frown, but a laugh escaped.  "Just trying to save face.  We're here."

He led me into a large room.  It took less time than I thought to get a full set of clothes and order spares of the shirt and trousers.  I chose the standard trousers, but the shirt was more like my halter, cut-off with a long left sleeve and no right.  They were available, I figured, and I was more comfortable fighting in tight clothes—I knew from experience—so I took them.  These were a dark brown, while the boots, belt, and Jedi Robes were black. I swapped them for my old clothes in the changing room, then had the tailor throw out my old clothes, after retreiving my wallet.  The clothes were ripped from the wolves and bloody from both them and Sebastian anyhow, and I wouldn't be needing them any more.  Obi-Wan nodded as I came out.

"Not quite the typical Jedi look, but it looks good.  Of course, I'm used to seeing you in those other clothes. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

I fought six of the older, best padawans who were also looking for Masters, all in blind-fights. They were a challenge, but not much. Then my seventh fight, another blind fight.

My opponent and I circled each other, getting a feel for the room.  I was content to wait, but he was impatient and made the first attack.  He moved too quietly for me to hear, but I sensed him and blocked.  We engaged, our lightsabers crackling as they rested against each other. He pressed in, close enough that I could hear him breathing.  I pushed with my lightsaber, forcing him back, a second push with the Force caused him to stumble.  He grunted, enough that I could recognize him.  I hid a smile, knowing exactly how to deal with Obi-Wan.  I matched the level of my skill to his, never letting him get the advantage, but never taking one myself.  We fought for half an hour, Obi-Wan finally starting to tire.  I could feel him and matched my moves to his, feigning fatigue, myself.

I purposely took a blow badly, moved backwards as if stumbling, stepping over a block. Obi-Wan took the opening, too impatient to sense how tired I really was, or the block.  He tripped, lost his balance, and I touched his neck with my lightsaber.

"To Adrienne the victory goes," Yoda announced.

I removed the helmet and bowed to Obi-Wan.  He bowed as well, a wry smile on his face.  He left the room, passing me with a "Well played."

"One more, if you are able," Mace told me.

"I am, Master Windu."

I was sent into the shower room to get something to drink.  When I was ready, I put the helmet back on and was led into the training room.  Once again, my opponent and I circled.  Again, he made the first move, again I couldn't hear, only sense.  But, this time, my opponent was so fast I barely got out of the way; only a flicker from the Force told me how to move in time.  I jumped up and over, slashing down with my lightsaber.  He blocked my strike and I landed.  He came right back with another attack and the fight was on in earnest.

We fought a long while, until I lost all track of time.  Not that I'd been afforded the luxury of keeping track in the first place; I was nearly outmatched and had to fully give myself over to the dance if I was to win.  I needed to end this, if I could.  I couldn't be certain he hadn't seen my fight with Obi-Wan, so feigning weakness was out.  He wasn't leaving any openings, except the ones he wanted me to take, so I was out of luck there.  What could I do?

My concentration flagged and I stumbled over a block, falling to one knee.  He pressed the advantage but I blocked, then hooked an arm behind one leg and pulled, bringing him to the ground.  I made a leap, touching his neck at almost the same instant he touched mine.

There was a silence as we got to our feet, no doubt Yoda was conferring with someone to determine who had won.  I was just reaching to take the helmet off when Yoda made the announcement in a contemplative voice.

"To Adrienne the victory goes."

The talking began at once, the Masters going over the fight, wondering if the correct decision had been made or, perhaps, just in disbelief.  From Qui-Gon, I felt a wave of relief, approval and—could it be?—pride. I removed my helmet, bowed, Mace bowing back.  It was all I could do to hide my amazement.

"You did well. I am truly impressed."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

Mace left. Obi-Wan joined me, clapping me on the back.

"I've never seen anything like that."

"Anything like what?"

"Adrienne, in 40 years, Mace has never lost a spar.  He rarely even ties."

I was speechless. I knew he was good, but that good? That good and I beat him, no matter how narrowly?

"Rien."

I turned to see Qui-Gon approaching.  He was smiling broadly and ignored Jedi decorum, giving me a hug.

"You did perfectly. I'm proud of you."

I hugged him back. "You do know that means more than anything else, don't you, Qui?"

He kissed me on the cheek as he pulled away.  "I do. Come on.  You need some food."

Obi-Wan wanted to eat in the cafeteria, so he could spread word about the match, but Qui-Gon and I decided we didn't want to deal with everyone wanting to see the person who'd beat Mace, so we went to his quarters to eat.  After we were done, I went to the window to watch the traffic fly past.

"You had quite a workout," Qui-Gon said.  "Do you want to rest?"

"Not at all.  I'd really like to see some of the Temple, especially the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"We'll go there first, then."

As we walked, he pointed out places I was going to need to know, training rooms, the Library, and the like.  Finally, we reached the room and stepped in.

It was just as beautiful as I'd pictured it, an indoor park with trees and pools, many with waterfalls.  It was a quiet, peaceful place.  "I can see why people like it here so much."

Mace came into view around a bend in the walk.  "Qui-Gon.  Adrienne," he greeted us.

"Mace."

"Master Windu."

"Qui-Gon, the rest of the Council would like to see you and Obi-Wan; we have a mission for you.  I can walk with Adrienne."

Qui-Gon had no reason to argue, so he bowed.  "I will go now, then," he said.  He left with a quick touch on my shoulder.

"You fought well today," Mace told me.  "You've never held a lightsaber before?"

"Not until Gima, but I started learning swordplay when I was six.  The approach is the same, I just had to learn how to sense the blades, since I couldn't feel them.  Qui-Gon helped me with that."

"You learn quickly."

"A function of the way I developed my sensitivity to the Force, I suppose."

We walked in comfortable silence for a moment.  "Have you been to the Star Room?"

"No.  I was going to ask Qui-Gon to take me there next."

"It's nearby.  I'll take you there."

I followed Mace into the Star Room.  He let me sit in the middle of the floor to watch the galaxy move around us while he stood behind me.  It was an impressive sight.  I knew from the books how to work it, reached out for a planet at random.  The planet came closer and I was told its name and pertinent information.

"Naboo.  Ruler, King Veruna. Population…"

"There is nothing on Naboo."

"I sense a darkness forming.  The fate of the Jedi rests there."

A long pause. "I sense nothing."

"It's not happening yet, or so I feel.  But it will happen, and soon.  If a Jedi falls on a mission there, so will the Republic.  And the Jedi Order."

Another long pause.  "Perhaps you are right," Master Windu said cautiously, the closest he would ever come to admitting I could sense a future he couldn't.  For I could sense it, even outside of my knowledge from the movie.

"I do not leave the Temple often, since I joined the Council.  It will not be as adventurous as it would be with a Master like Qui-Gon, or Kit Fisto.  But, I would be honored if you would accept me as your Master."

I was shocked.  I stood and turned to face him, bowed.  "I would be honored, Master."

"Come with me then, Padawan.  You need a haircut."

He took me to his quarters, soon to be mine as well, to cut my hair.  As we walked, we talked about what I'd need to learn.

"I'll teach you to read, first, but you'll have a great deal to learn about other cultures.  You should also know how the Senate works, though it seems you have a basic understanding of that.  It will be the technology that will prove the most time-consuming; you have a great deal to learn…You are going to be a difficult padawan, Adrienne."

I smiled.  "Perhaps.  But, aren't those the ones you learn most from?"

"If you can resist the temptation to kill them in their sleep," he muttered.

I resisted laughing.  Mace was starting to surprise me, this was a side of him I'd never seen.  Of course, he hadn't had a large part in the movies.

Once in his—our—quarters, he took off his robes and gestured for me to do the same.  As I did, he pulled out a pair of scissors and a brush, then opened a closet door, revealing a full-length mirror on the other side.  I settled into meditation position in front of the mirror.  Mace did the same behind me and started brushing my hair.  I'd always associated him with strength and power, it surprised me how gentle he was capable of being.

"Those that grow up here, in the Temple, work for this their whole lives. You have not.  Do you truly understand the commitment you are making, Adrienne?  It is not an easy life.  I am concerned that you may think so; fiction has a way of glorifying events."

"Not this time.  I have seen Jedi die, I know it is a difficult life.  No, Master, I know what lies before me, and I am certain that it is the right path for me."

"So am I.  But, it was a decision you had to make for yourself."

We fell into a silence, almost meditative in its quality, as he began to cut my long, red hair.  As my hair grew shorter, a tentative bond grew between us.  It was easy for me, I knew his worth, and was ready to trust him. Trust in me would be more difficult for him, but I sensed that it was coming.  He could feel my commitment, my desire to do the right thing, my respect for the Order and the Council, and their tradition and history.  My long hair got shorter and shorter, until it fell just to my shoulders, pulled back in a short ponytail All but the braid that fell over my right shoulder, made longer by the piece of his padawan's braid he wove into it.

When it was done, we stood.  I felt like we'd reached a new understanding, saw Mace felt the same, knew it was right.  He reached out and touched my new braid, offering me what I would come to learn was a rare smile.

"You should say goodbye to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan before they leave; you won't have much time to spend with them until you're a Knight.  You should also get anything you left with them and bring it here.  I have the rest of the day off, barring emergencies, so we can get you settled in, then start on your reading lessons."

"Yes, Master."

I went back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters, knowing they'd be there. They were both happy and sad to see the Padawan's braid.

"I'm sorry you won't be with us for a while," Obi-Wan said, giving me a hug. "But I'm glad someone chose you. Who's your Master?"

"Mace."

Obi-Wan was stunned.  "Really? I'm surprised.  He doesn't usually take on padawans who are so connected to the Living Force."

"There are other considerations, Padawan.  Personality counts for a great deal and I feel that they are quite compatible in that regard.  Their fighting styles compliment each other, as well.  No, Obi-Wan, I think very strongly that it is a good pairing," Qui-Gon said, stepping in to give me a hug as Obi-Wan moved aside.  "I will miss you, though, Rien," he whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, Qui."

We held each other close for a moment.  My resolve almost broke, but I somehow held on and finally pulled away.

"You'll be fine with Mace.  Just don't let him intimidate you."

"I'll try not to.  Be safe, both of you.  Come back to get me when I'm ready."

Obi-Wan grinned.  "We will, don't worry."

Qui-Gon caught my hand, kissed it.  "Be well, yourself.  Trust your instincts.  And listen to Mace; he's a good teacher.  You'd best go now."

Or I never would.  I'd known this would happen, but it was still a difficult parting.  I bowed to them both.

"May the Force be with you."

They bowed back, repeated the words as I left to return to my Master.


	7. A Sort of Homecoming

A Sort of Homecoming

U2

And you know it's time to go

through the sleet and driving snow

across the fields of mourning to a

light in the distance

And you hunger for the time

time to heal, 'desir' time

and your earth moves beneath

your own dream landscape

Oh, oh on borderland we run

and still we run, we run and don't look back

I'll be there, I'll be there

tonight, a highroad, a highroad out of here

The city walls are all come down

the dust a smokescreen all around see

faces ploughed like fields that once

gave no resistance

And we live by the side of the road

on the side of a hill as the valleys explode

dislocated suffocated

the land grows weary of its own

(O coma way o coma way coma o coma way say I)

Oh oh on borderland we run

and still we run, we run and don't look back

tonight, tonight

(O coma way o coma way coma o coma way say I)

The wind will crack in winter time

a bomb-blast lightning waltz

no spoken words just a scream...

Tongiht we'll build a bridge across the sea and land

see the sky the burning rain

she will die and live again

tonight

And your heart beats so slow

through the rain and fallen snow

across the fields mourning

to a light in the distance

oh don't sorrow, no don't weep

for tonight, at last

I am coming home

I am coming home


End file.
